Blonde Wars
by Stephanie.bby
Summary: K.C and Marisa travel to New York on a spy trip/vacation, where they stay in a penthouse. The same penthouse where the Rosses live. They are seen by Luke, who invites them into their penthouse. Bad decision, as a fight breaks out between Emma, the sexy blonde sister, and Marisa. Things get worst when have an all-out brawl; but, will they make up completely change their feelings?


Get ready for the best crossover yet!

K.C and her best friend Marisa were in K.C's living room packing for a trip to New York.

"Omg we're going to have the best vacay ever!" Marisa shouted as she finished packing her toys.

"Where are we staying at anyway?"

"My daddy bought us this amazing penthouse. I looked up the place and saw the doorman of the building. He is so cute!"

"Slow down Marisa. How did your dad even afford a penthouse?"

"He finally won the lottery. Plus I kinda had to sell my pussy to a few people but nothing crazy."

"You said you would stop selling your body."

"I can't help it. My pussy has needs. My pussy stays open to anyone who needs go use it."

"So I guess that explains the suitcase full of dildos right.?"

"Yes. Don't forget the vibrators, strap-ons, and anal beads."

"You're so slutty."

"Thank you K.C. That's so nice of you," Marisa said sarcastically.

"Just finish getting ready." K.C and Marisa continued with their packing until they got a knock at the door.

"Judy!"

"Ugh it's Petey again. Ernie could you get that?"

"K.C you're already down stairs. You get it."

"Do it before I stick my nails in your arm again."

"Coming." Ernie ran wuickly down the stairs to greet Petey at the door."

"What do you want Petey? Judy's not here."

"Fine then, I'll come back later. Wait a second." Petey glanced across the living to the kitchen counter, where he spotted a red dildo.

"Oh shit," Marisa whispered.

"I knew something was goin on here."

"What are you talking about Petey?"

"This thing, kind of shaped like my penis, is sitting on the table. Trust me, I know what these are for. Hang on." Petey picked it up and noticed a slight amount of cum. "Very interesting." Petey scooped it up with his finger and tasted it. "I don't know who's this is, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it." Petey grabbed the dildo and left with it.

"Fuck. That was my favorite one too."

"Marisa, how many times have a told you not to leave your toys out in the open?"

"Relax, that kid just lived the greatest dream he could ever have."

"Lemme guess, your cum?"

"Yep! My cum changes people."

"But for some reason you still won't fuck me.

"Ernie, we've been over this. You're not popular, you're not attractive, you're not worthy, and to be black, you have a very small dick. When I suck on black dick, I like to choke. Hard."

"I hope you get raped in New York." Ernie ran upstairs in a hurry.

"Someone needs to get their bro before gets it."

"Chill Marisa, he just hasn't had any pussy in a while. Come on, lets go." K.C and Marisa went outside, noticing Petey scratching his back with Marisa's dildo.

"That kid is going places."

"Oh he's going somewhere. Marisa did you forget something?"

"No, of course not. I'm all ready to go." K.C hinted to her arms and legs. "Oh yeah, clothes. Duh." Marisa walked back into the house with the pink thong she was wearing being sucked into her pussy.

Inside the house, Marisa had trouble remembering where she put her clothes. "Ernie, have you seen my clothes?"

"Maybe." Marisa ran upstairs to Ernie's room to confront him.

"Ernie, where's my damn clothes?"

"If you want them, you have to do something for me."

"Ugh, what?"

"Suck my dick."

"Eww, gross, no."

"Lick it?"

"Still no."

"Handjob?"

"Hell no."

"Tickle it?"

"I just got these nails done. I'm not ruining them with your dick."

"How about a kiss on my dick?"

"No. I don't even want to see your dick."

"Can you at least think about my dick?"

"First of all, you dont have a dick. That's a fuckin weewee. A weiner. A black joke. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he sighs.

"Good. Clothes please." Ernie hands her the clothes and she walked back downstairs. She puts on the clothes and meets K.C back outside.

"Those leggings are so cute."

"Thanks. They're really tight to let my pussy stand out. I love cameltoes!"

"Of course you do. Come on before we're late." K.C's mother came out before they left.

"K.C be careful with the breaks, dont slam them or they won't work."

"Thanks mom." K.C and Marisa finally headed to the car to head towards the airpoint. K.C drove 5 miles before getting on the freeway. Marisa startest to give her a sexual look. She started to unfasten her seatbelt.

"Marisa what are doing?"

"Nothing. I just feel like the driver should be as relaxed as possible," Marisa said winking. Marisa leaned over and started licking K.C's pussy. K.C's pushed her head down while she started moaning. Marisa started rubbing her pussy while she continued licking K.C's wet pussy.

"You know that felt good."

"Yeah it did. So let me return the favor." K.C put her hand inside Marisa's leggings. She started fingering her with her very long claw like nails. Marisa moans and screams as she squirts all over her leggings.

"Oh god. Thank you K.C."

"I'm not done yet." K.C unfastened her seatbelt and started licking Marisa's cameltoe, even while trying to drive. She licked slow and sensual to make Marisa squirt hard; however, K.C, with only one hand on the wheel not paying attention, the car starts slightly swerving. She it was morning, there wasn't that much traffic. Except for the big 18 wheelers in front and behind them.

K.C didn't care at all about the road at this point. She loved Marisa's loud moans. She made Marisa squirt through her leggings into her mouth. K.C moved up to Marisa's boobs. They were the most perfect boobs in the world. She had boobs of a bimbo. K.C played with the nipple while Marisa fingered herself. Marisa then stop and realized something while she opened her eyes.

"Um K.C."

"What?"

"Get on the wheel!"

"Relax I'm a great driver."

"You're about to crash! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" K.C noticed how fast she was going now and looked up where she was inches away from the 18 wheeler.

"Oh shit!" She slammed the breaks...


End file.
